The present invention relates to a refrigeration device with shelves which are suspended on perforated rail which is securely mounted in the body of the refrigeration device. Such a refrigeration device is known from DE 10 2004 021 857 A1.
The suspension of shelves on a rail of this kind has the advantage that the internal container walls of the refrigeration device can be embodied to be largely flat and thus easy to clean. One problem is, however, that after lengthy use shelves suspended on the rails tend no longer to come free from the rails without further action, whether because they jam fast together as a result of manufacturing tolerances, or because they are stuck together by an accumulation of food residues, or are simply frozen in position.